


when I'm falling I'm in peace, it's only when I hit the ground, it causes all the grief

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Series: death scenes and angsty oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manipulation, another death scene, written quickly just to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even now, with Lucifer’s blade still gleaming red in the archangel’s hand, Castiel loves him."  Death scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I'm falling I'm in peace, it's only when I hit the ground, it causes all the grief

**Author's Note:**

> It's official: I'm writing a series of death scenes. For all my fandoms. SPN, Sherlock, Avengers, Skulduggery Pleasant, Glee, everything. Any requests? Pairings and the like? Let me know.

Grace and blood mingle on the ground beside Castiel. He watches it, almost detached, a glow of red in the darkness of the room. His life force slowly leaving him. Slow enough that it gives him hope that the person who did this to him will change their mind, heal him, hold him and whisper apologies to him.

Too slowly. Castiel doesn’t like false hope.

He has it anyway.

“Lucifer,” he gasps, because he knows his brother, his lover, and his soon-to-be-murderer is still in the room. Watching him. Observing with those piercing eyes that can see his very essence and soul.

It hurts, to know he was wrong. He fooled himself. He allowed himself to be taken in by the soft words, and reassurances, the sincere acts and pleas for forgiveness. He allowed himself to glimpse the last bit of compassion his brother had inside him and fall into it, fall into his trap, fall into his wed of lies.

It hurts, to know that even now, with Lucifer’s blade still gleaming red in the archangel’s hand, Castiel loves him. Castiel loves the truth and the lies and everything in between. Castiel loves his brother’s soft words and gentle hands. Castiel loves, he realises, Lucifer’s cool and skilful manipulation.

And a part of him hopes that Lucifer will change his mind.

The man in question crouches beside Castiel. The dying angel is lying on the floor, clutching his wound. Lucifer has made sure he could not heal himself, that he could not leave. He is stuck here, slowly bleeding out, on the floor of the room where Lucifer made love to him, slowly and loving, and whispered affections in his ear.

Castiel is going to die on the floor of the room in which he fell in love with, kissed, gave himself to a man made of lies and manipulation.

“I love you,” Castiel says, calm. “I love you, even now, brother.”

Lucifer smiles and a cold hand cups Castiel’s face. Icy lips press to his too-warm ones and he leans in. He doesn’t hate Lucifer; in his mind, he cannot blame the fallen angel for doing what was in his nature. Betraying. Castiel should have known.

His thoughts become sluggish. He does not feel sad at his death, just resigned.

He hopes that Lucifer will change his mind.

He thinks back to his time with Lucifer, sees memories behind his eyes, and smiles. Lucifer is still kissing him. He thinks about the devil’s pleas for sanctuary. He thinks about the devil’s words of free will and honesty. His words of love. His facade of sorrow and humility and regret. Anybody else would have turned him away. Anybody else would have killed him. It would have been only sensible.

Castiel, with his heart, with his excess compassion and love for his siblings, did not do the sensible thing.

He closes his eyes and spends the last of his breath kissing his murderer back.

He hopes Lucifer will change his mind.

The world fades to nothing. Grace lights up the room.

Black wings of ash mark the ground.

And Lucifer does not change his mind.


End file.
